


Play Pretend

by toujourspret (beaubete)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Substitution, implied Lelouch/male character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/toujourspret
Summary: Another one written for the Code Geass kink meme--It's not how she imagined, and it's not perfect, but she's willing to pretend. Pegging.Originally posted to fanfiction.net; presented here with no changes.





	Play Pretend

How she imagined it:

He kneels over her, hands on either side of her body. She peels away his mask slowly, revealing Zero flushed and eager, panting a bit, because he's Lelouch after all, and Lelouch may be brilliant and handsome, but he's got less stamina that some ten year old girls she knows. He leans down and she leans up and they kiss, and maybe he unbuttons her shirt and gropes her breasts a bit before taking a nipple in his mouth. She undresses him slowly, reverently, and climbs on top of his prone form, intent on pleasing him and taking her pleasure the same.

How it happens:

He's crushed against the cushions of the couch, his face pressed into the cushions to muffle the weak cries coming from him. His hips jerk back erratically, skin against skin filling the room with dull, meaty smacks. She takes his thigh in hand, follows it up to his hip and side and shoulder, rocking him back into her thrusts. The friction is hot between her thighs as she fucks him, knees slipping on the cushion and she grunts, shoving him hard against the arm. He doesn't protest the harsh angle, just keens and grips the edge until his knuckles are white. She slips a hand beneath him and finds him hard and leaking against her palm. When he comes, it's someone else's name on his tongue, and she freezes against his back. She pulls out and she's dressed by the time he comes back to himself, but he reaches languidly from the couch, catching her by a dangling strap. When he beckons, she follows, and when he perches her on the table, she sits. With her feet propped on either side of him and his face between her thighs, she can pretend for him, and he can pretend for her.


End file.
